


Poor Hamster

by robinmadron



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinmadron/pseuds/robinmadron
Summary: Jade seems troubled, and Tori needs to find out what’s wrong.
Relationships: Robbie Shapiro/Cat Valentine, Tori Vega/Jade West
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Poor Hamster

**Author's Note:**

> My first work! Constructive criticism always welcome! 
> 
> Hope it’s not too bad :)
> 
> <3

Jade had been acting funny. 

She seemed sad, almost. No, not the usual cold-hearted Jade that the whole of Hollywood Arts was familiar with; she seemed more distracted. Tori hadn’t heard the girl mock her a single time that week.

Cat, Robbie, Jade, and Tori were all standing around Andre’s locker.

The boy had already left, “I don’t wanna be late, there’s a cute girl in my next class!” he shouted back as he had ran off.

Beck was there, too, until he was dragged off by a crowd of screaming girls. Even at that, Jade hadn’t had any reaction. 

Now it was just the four of them. 

Cat and Robbie were standing next to each other, absorbed in conversation. Tori stood off to the side, occasionally contributing, but the two seemed to be too immersed in each other to pay much attention to her. 

Growing tired of listening to them babble on, Tori looked over at Jade. Again, she wore a distant look on her face, not seeming to care that Tori was staring at her. Other than an eyebrow arching upward, Jade seemed indifferent. 

Concerned, and slightly fed up, Tori spoke up. 

“What’s wrong, Jade?” She sighed.

“Nothing. Why would anything be wrong.” 

“Come on! You’ve been acting so weird lately, what’s up?” Despite Jade’s short tone, Tori continued to plead. 

Jade just stared, her face showing no emotion. The girls held eye contact for a few seconds, before Jade’s lower lip began to quiver, ever so slightly. Tori noticed right away.

After shooting a quick glance at Cat and Robbie to find them still engrossed in conversation, Tori grabbed Jade’s arm. She knew Jade would never forgive her if she made her cry in front of the other students- that would be humiliating. She had a reputation to uphold! 

Jade didn’t fight when she was dragged into the Janitor’s closet by the other girl. 

Quickly shutting the door behind her, Tori turned around to face Jade. It seemed the light bulb had went out, but she could still make out Jade’s soft features in the slightly dark room. 

Tori raised her eyebrows, wordlessly asking Jade what was wrong. Her eyes held the same concern as earlier.

The black haired girl wore a pained expression on her face, her lip quivering even more now. 

A long silence filled the room before she spoke. 

“My hamster died.” 

Tori’s eyes widened as the girl in front of her sunk down onto the floor, eventually slouching against the wall. 

“Your... hamster?” she questioned.

Jade nodded, her hands holding her face. 

“Oh..” she said, not sure what to say. Jade had a hamster? Well, not anymore, at least. 

Bending down to sit next to her, she decided to ask “What was its name?” 

“Eric... I loved him.” Jade’s normally monotone voice cracked.

“I didn’t know you were capable of love..” Tori said under her breath.

Jade shot her a look. 

“Right, not the time,” she said to herself. 

Looking past the initial surprise, Tori felt horrible, “I’m really sorry Jade. I can’t imagine what you’re feeling right now.”

She gently reached around the crying girl, stroking her upper arm. Jade began to cry harder, leaning into Tori and dropping her head into her chest. 

Tori’s heart raced. If this had been any other situation, she would be extremely flustered, but right now Jade was crying. She hated seeing Jade cry, even if it rarely happened. 

Despite the two girls constantly fighting, neither of them could truthfully admit to themselves that they hated each other. Every time Jade needed help, she came to Tori, without fail. She knew she found the most comfort in her, even if she would never admit it. 

The bell had rung a while ago, but whatever class Tori had next wasn’t near as important as Jade. Not even close. 

The sounds of crying started to fade, and Jade’s breathing evened out. She heard only the occasional sniffle. 

Tori hadn’t even realized that she was stroking the hair of the girl on her chest, but now neither of them wanted to stop. 

She felt Jade move against her, and looked over to see the girl staring up at her. Her head rested against Tori’s shoulder, and Tori admired the pale girl’s face. She was so beautiful, Tori thought, even with the light red splotches littering her face. Her blue eyes, though now slightly bloodshot, never failed to make her lose her breath.

Jade knew she should be embarrassed of what just happened, of the emotion she just displayed, but she can’t find it in herself to care. Instead, she leaned back into Tori. 

Besides, it was far too late to go to class now.

She smiled.


End file.
